dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Miller
DSaF 2= Henry Miller is a rouge element in the second game, he is described by Dave Miller as "devil incarnate". Although he does not make a physical appearance in Dsaf 2 he is mentioned rather regularly. Henry Miller is the creator of Fredbear's Family Diner. Information Henry used to work alongside William Afton (Dave) back at Fredbear's Family Diner. William would kill kids at Fredbears and Henry would kill kids at Freddys so that Freddy's could never overtake them. However the Fazbear company bought out Fredbears and the Fredbear character. He even killed Peter (Human Phone Guy) by triggering the springlocks in the suit. Henry is also responsible for the Freddy blowtorch urinal incident and the death of the main protagonist Jack. There is a cutscene in DSaF 2 where he walks into a room with a child's body in his hands, and stuffs it into a suit. Just as he's about to leave, he sees Jack and laughs at him after he asks for help. Then the cutscene ends. Appearance Henry is over-wight and and has pink skin. He has black dead eyes with white pupils and a big mouth. He's eyes glow in one of the cutscenes. Henry also wears a name tag. |-| DSaF 3= Henry Miller never appeared in the third game. instead, he has own recording tapes. Information In the third game, it is revealed that he used to own a circus. He also has cassette tapes. To obtain the cassette tapes, you must upgrade the office and buy the filing cabinet. You will have enough money to do this. Just upgrade the office as the first thing, then customize the other part of the pizzeria if you wish to do so. Appearance Henry is over-wight and and has pink skin. He has black dead eyes with white pupils and a big mouth. He's eyes glow in one of the cutscenes. Henry also wears a name tag. In the cutscenes, he has a big teeth and red rosy cheeks. Henry also wears an orange suit with a yellow tie. The Evil Ending Transcripts of the Cassette tapes JOY_1 My lie worked. William genuinely believes that undeath is a gift. Of course. When you phrase it as "eternal life", it sounds appealing, even tantalizing- -even if our specimens are scarcely lucid, and seemingly in tremendous agony. No. That is a fate i would rather avoid. Life is useless, even detrimental, when suffering is abundant. The ancients referred to the process of eternally living through immense suffering as "hell." Years ago, i would've scorned at the concept of hell even existing. But, now that i have proven the existance of incorporeal soul matter, an afterlife must exist. Where do lost souls go? What lies beyond the treshold of death? I don't know. But, i aim to prove that death simply doesn't exist. This universe is critically misunderstood. Seldom is anything created, nor destroyed. Matter changes form constantly, but never ceases to exist, nor come into existence on its own. I aim to prove this with my experiments. Death is a fabrication. An archaic view of mortality based on primitive human assumptions. Matter cannot be destroyed, or created anew. Any missing souls still remain withing reality, in some other place. With obedient and sentient phantom beings- -the barrier can be crossed, and then, shattered. The "immortality" that these spirits have is worthless. What good is living forever, when air feels like it's on fire, and every nerve pulses through jagged metal and crudely stitched-together leather? To understand such things, one must become mechanical. Organic matter is invariably complex, but machines can be deactivated. Dismantled. Organic matter cannot be shut down and restarted so easily. But a machine- -in theory, should it harbor a soul- could act as the portal between our realm and beyond. Once i find out where lost souls go, i can find out where we came from, in turn. We can work backwards. We weren't created either, we merely changed as all matter does. Joyously, i unravel the myth of our creation, and this is my LEGACY. I will remove all the shackles of mortality from humankind. I am Dr. {/Q!c6%*"X(*&^ and i will abolish death. I will teach the world all about the Joy of Creation itself. End of tape. ---- JOY_2 On opening night, William's suit failed, during a dress rehearsal. This was my own doing. I intentionally misdesigned the spring-loaded retention-locks in William's suit, knowing full-well that the spring mechanisms inside the suit would fail, with him inside. He died a pretictably painful death, on-stage, following his bow at the end of our performance. What a moron. But, the end result was fascinating, and an eventuality that i had never considered. Despite steel rods piercing William's flesh, and puncturing his lungs, William still walks amongst the living. At first, I considered that William may be somehow immortal, but soon enough, I noticed a minor change in his physicality. William has done something that no spirit has ever done before, to my knowledge. He has re-possesed his own corpse. My original intention was to give William a nudge, later down the line, and have a then freshly deceased William take the blame for the kids he abducted. But, this result is far more interesting. William seems to be utterly devoted to me. My current theory is that he reposessed his own body out of desperation. He essentially re-entered his own corpse, so he could keep going as if he never died. Most peculiar. William will stay as my "partner". This development will advance my work by many months, perhaps even whole years. William's soul is both extremely unusual in the manner in which it possessed its vessel, but also, in the fact that he has no idea what i've done to him, unlike the others. He will do anything that i tell him to do. He will act with complete obedience. William foolishly thinks that he has hidden this from me, but i can assure you, that I can use this to my advantage. What would happen if William was to die again, and repossess the same vessel? What if i were to damage his brain, or remove his organs whilst he slept? Would he keep repossessing his own body, just to stay with me? How far is this soul willing to go for me? How much pain will this soul endure, just to stay here, with me? If his soul was to pass onto the afterlife... Could I trust it to come back? This may be the breakthrough i was hoping for. My previous plan of intimidating and scaring the lost souls of children with violence and electrostatic forces was far too convoluted. William is the only test subject that I need now. The trust that William has placed in me is ill-founded. Now, my work can truly begin. End of tape. ---- WILL_HENRY_01. William Afton: Henry, we need to talk. Dr. Henry Miller: Do we, Willy? William Afton: Yes, we sure do! William Afton: Ever since we abducted that little girl- William Afton: Everything here as been weird as fuck! William Afton: Tables emptying themselves, things moving... William Afton: Customers hearin' whispers about us... William Afton: ...about what we've done... William Afton: And, those robots have turned aggressive! William Afton: Spring Bonnie almost bit my head off during routine maintenance! William Afton: I don't wanna be inside that thing anymore. William Afton: I knew that this was a bad idea! William Afton: You lied to me! I will update the rest later, sorry. Trivia * He says that William repossessed his own corpse after dying, And still sticks with Henry. Even after what he had done to William. Gallery Screenshot_29.png Lore.png|Henry with Dave Pink.png|Pink (1) Pink2.png|Pink (2) Pink3.png|Pink (3) Chart.png $pink.png|Henry's sprites Henry.png $him.png|Him Category:Humans Category:DSAF 2 Category:Characters Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Real) Category:Deceased Characters Category:DSAF 2 Characters Category:DSAF 3 Characters